Meet Me at The Backdoor
by JungHyeJi - Hiatus
Summary: Doyoung bertemu lelaki asing dua hari sebelum pernikahannya. Pertemuan itu, mungkin atau mungkin tidak, merubah pandangannya tentang tunangannya, Lee Taeyong. A TAEDO/DOTAE (TAEYONG X DOYOUNG) FIC. BL. RNR.


MEET ME AT THE BACKDOOR

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : AU, boyxboy. Enough said

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung) | Lee Taeyong

 **Disclaimer** : the fic is mine.

Karena dunia ini butuh lebih banyak TaeDo. Selamat membaca.

* * *

 _ **Meet Me At The Backdoor**_

" _Royal ball_ itu selalu membosankan, bukan begitu?"

Dongyoung mendengus, meminum wine-nya perlahan. Dia tidak merencanakan untuk mengobrol dengan siapapun malam ini, terlebih karena ini adalah hari terakhirnya melajang. Lusa dia akan resmi menjadi seorang istri untuk seorang bajingan yang dia tidak mau ingat saat ini.

Tapi hey, tidakkah suara itu terdengar familiar?

"Lebih baik daripada mengunci diri di kantor dengan setumpuk laporan, bukan begitu?" jawab Doyoung santai, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan lelaki asing itu. Ada perasaan aneh saat mata mereka bertemu, tapi bibir tipisnya adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Doyoung lihat dengan jelas, yang anehnya terasa tidak asing.

Lelaki itu tertawa, suaranya terdengar dalam dan menenangkan. Doyoung menyukainya. "Lalu apa gunanya datang kalau tidak dinikmati?"

"Aku menikmati diriku sendiri, sebelum anda datang."

Seringai di wajah lelaki itu muncul, versi lebih culas dari milik Doyoung. Ia mengambil salah satu gelas besar berisi bir dan meminumnya sedikit. "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, menarik."

"Anehnya, kau juga mengingatkaku pada seseorang."

Doyoung tidak mengerti mengapa suara tawa itu begitu menyenangkan di telinganya. Lelaki itu menaruh birnya di meja, lalu membuat duduknya lebih nyaman di kursinya. Senyaman seseorang bisa ketika duduk di kursi berkaki empat yang dilapisi kain berwarna hitam. Malam belum begitu larut, lantai dansa masih ramai oleh orang-orang yang melakukan Waltz. Doyoung mengecek jam tangannya.

"Seperti apa orang itu?"

"Maaf?"

"Orang yang katanya mengingatkanmu saat melihatku?"

"Ah," Doyoung tersenyum kecil, bukan karena ingatan tentang orang itu, tapi karena dia masih menimbang apakah tepat menceritakan bajingan itu pada orang asing ini di pertemuan pertama mereka. "Dia mungkin tidak terlalu baik untuk diceritakan,"

Senyum culas itu muncul lagi di bibir tipis lelaki di depannya. "Kenapa? Apa dia seorang bajingan?"

"Yeah, bisa dibilang seperti itu juga." Ujar Doyoung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada merahnya wine yang baru dituangkan lagi ke gelasnya. Hatinya tak tenang, rasanya dia ingin segera memesan penerbangan ke ujung dunia yang lain tepat di hari pernikahannya, supaya dia tidak perlu menikahi lelaki itu.

"Bisa jadi aku adalah bajingan itu."

Doyoung menoleh cepat, lelaki itu punya ekspresi datar, seperti baru saja menyatakan kalau dia adalah seorang pria. Jantungnya berdebar, mulai berpikir apakah laki-laki ini benar-benar Taeyong, tunangannya sekaligus bajingan yang sedari tadi dibicarakan.

"Apa?"

Lagi, lelaki itu tersenyum, menatap Doyoung lurus di mata. "Bukankah ini poin dari topengnya? Kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi siapapun."

"Oh," Doyoung tertawa canggung. _Masquerade ball_ ini yang pertama untuknya, atau mungkin Doyoung sedikit terlalu paranoid. Itu wajar, Doyoung hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan tenang tanpa ada seorangpun mengenalinya. Dia juga bukannya tanpa alasan memilih topeng besar dan penuh hiasan ini. Untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai tunangan seorang CEO muda paling sukses di Korea Selatan.

"Tapi bajingan itu tunanganku."

Telunjuk lelaki asing itu berhenti berputar di pinggiran gelasnya, matanya terangkat lagi untuk bertemu dengan milik Doyoung. "Oh? Apa dia sekarang bersamamu? Aku tidak mau dianggap lancang,"

"Dia ada, di depanku."

Mata dibalik topeng hitam itu menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku?"

"Kau bilang kau bisa jadi adalah bajingan itu," tawa Doyoung, perlahan menyatu dengan tawa lelaki itu. Dia mengangguk, "Kau punya selera humor, tidak seperti tunanganku."

"Oh, jadi kau juga sudah bertunangan."

"Ya, sayangnya itu bukan hal yang aku harapkan dalam waktu dekat ini. Kau tahu, di usia seperti ini? Bisnisku adalah segalanya."

Giliran Doyoung yang manggut-manggut paham. Dia juga merasakannya, 27 tahun bukanlah umur yang terlalu tua sampai harus dijodohkan oleh keluarganya. Namun mau dikata apa, pernikahannya juga merupakan bagian dari bisnis. Lelaki di hadapannya ini juga tidak terlihat tua, jika dinilai dari gaya berpakaian dan cara bicaranya. Mungkin mereka seumuran. Percakapan yang mengalir terus saja berbahasa informal, tanpa ada yang merasa keberatan.

"Tapi kupikir itu tidak penting, cepat atau lambat juga kita harus tetap menikah."

"Karena itu aku tidak begitu menentangnya. Tapi tunanganku tidak berpikir begitu." Lelaki itu menarik ujung bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyum miris, hampir penuh simpati untuk dirinya sendiri. Doyoung merapatkan bibirnya, merasakan hal yang sama persis dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menceritakan hal yang tidak penting." Ujarnya kemudian, tertawa kecil dengan suaranya yang begitu menenangkan. Doyoung segera menyanggahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tertarik, mungkin kita punya cerita yang sama."

Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat ketertarikan memang jelas dipancarkan oleh Doyoung. Dia tidak menyangka orang asing ini mau mendengarkan cerita tidak pentingnya. Sungguh, dia hanya butuh seorang pendengar untuk kebingungan hatinya menghadapi pernikahan yang sebentar lagi harus dijalaninya. Dan Doyoung tampak seperti seorang pendengar yang baik.

"Aku tidak yakin.. _Ball_ itu seharusnya untuk berdansa," dia melihat _dance hall_ yang dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan penuh senyum dan tawa, seperti mereka benar-benar menikmati pesta ini. " _Ball_ juga untuk bersosialisasi. Aku bisa saja berdiam disini sepanjang malam meminum wine dan tetap menikmati acaranya." Jawab Doyoung. Itu benar, kalau bukan karena lelaki asing ini, dia mungkin tidak akan membuka mulutnya selain untuk meminta wine lagi.

"Begitu? Bagaimana kalau aku dapat membuktikan kalau kau belum menikmati acaranya sepenuhnya jika belum berdansa?"

Doyoung melirik tangan yang dijulurkan padanya, merasa ragu. Dia bukannya tidak bisa berdansa, hanya saja untuk melakukannya dengan lelaki asing? Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di kepalanya. Meskipun itu bukanlah hal yang aneh, bukankah akan jadi canggung jika kau berdansa dengan seseorang yang bahkan kau tidak ketahui namanya?

" _Just dance first, think later_." Ujar lelaki itu segera menarik Doyoung ke _dance hall_ , begitu Doyoung menerima tangannya. Doyoung meringis, sedikit kaget dengan itu.

Seperti yang sudah bisa diduga, Doyoung harus mengikuti langkah pihak wanita dalam Waltz. Anehnya, dia tidak keberatan meskipun hal ini sangat mengingatkannya pada mantan kekasihnya, Jung Yunoh. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir dia berdansa; 2 tahun yang lalu. Namun untungnya Doyoung tidak melupakan bagaimana seharusnya Waltz itu dilakukan.

Dia tidak bisa mempermalukan dirinya di depan lelaki ini.

Mungkin lelaki itu benar. Mungkin Doyoung tidak pernah benar-benar menikmati sebuah acara _ball_. Atau mungkin, senyum hangat dan dan langkah yang sempurna itu yang membuat Doyoung berubah pikiran. Selama ini dia selalu datang diam-diam, menikmati minumannya sampai bosan, menolak semua ajakan berkenalan, lalu pulang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Masih berpikir kau dapat menikmati _ball_ tanpa dansa?"

Senyumnya begitu percaya diri, seakan-akan dia memiliki dunia ini. Doyoung menahan diri untuk tidak memutarkan matanya. Mereka berpindah ke sisi lain ruangan, menyingkir dari _dance hall_.

"Mungkin aku sedikit," Doyoung membuat gerakan dengan dua jarinya, "sedikit berubah pikiran."

Senyum itu jadi tawa lebar, lelaki itu mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku berhasil mengubah pikiranmu meski hanya sedikit," ujarnya mengikuti gerakan dua jari Doyoung. Doyoung ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada tunanganku. Tawamu, bibir tipis itu,"

Dibalik topengnya, Doyoung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh? Jadi kita mengingatkan satu sama lain pada tunangan kita. Menarik."

"Tapi aku bukan bajingan,"

"Hmm, ceritakan padaku lagi tentang tunanganmu." Pinta Doyoung, penasaran. Jarang ia mendengar seseorang yang mirip dengannya, apalagi dengan kerahasiaan masing-masing yang seperti sudah memiliki perjanjian tidak tertulis untuk tidak saling menyebutkan nama. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, mata Doyoung mencari meja kosong untuk ditempati.

"Dibanding tunangaku, sepertinya tunanganmu lebih menarik. Kau sampai memanggilnya bajingan tapi kalian bertunangan? Itu sebuah panggilan yang agak.."

"Kalau kau ingat, yang menyebutkan kata bajingan itu kau." Jawab Doyoung dengan mudahnya. Lelaki itu tertawa, matanya menyipit dibalik topeng yang dikenakannya. Sayangnya, tidak ada meja kosong saat ini. Jadi mereka tetap berdiri di sisi ruangan yang cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan disana.

"Baiklah, kau ceritakan milikmu dan aku ceritakan milikku. Apa itu adil?"

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Doyoung sudah di gelas ketiga winenya, sementara lelaki asing di depannya tertawa. "Dia meninggalkanmu tiga kali?"

"Dan bukan itu saja, dia juga selalu menutup telepon lebih dulu dengan kasar. Aku tidak akan begitu menentang pernikahan ini jika saja orangnya bukan dia."

"Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau memanggilnya bajingan."

"Tidak, dia lebih buruk dari bajingan. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku membenci senyumnya? Dia selalu tersenyum dengan sombong, merendahkan, membuat orang lain merasa lebih kecil darinya. Padahal dia tidak lebih tinggi dariku!"

"Apa dia pernah tersenyum seperti itu padamu?" Lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Doyoung, terhibur dengan ceritanya. Meledak-ledak dan penuh emosi. Sepertinya Doyoung benar-benar membenci tunangannya itu.

"Saat pertemuan keluarga. Saat aku menemaninya ke acara resmi. Kau sebutkan saja! Dia pikir aku tidak menyadarinya tapi, hei, mana mungkin aku tidak menyadari tingkah lakunya yang sangat menyebalkan itu."

"Oh, jadi kau selalu memperhatikannya."

"Tidak."

"Tapi untuk menyadari semua itu kau harus memperhatikannya."

"Bukan itu poinku. Intinya aku sangat membencinya."

Doyoung mendengar lelaki itu tertawa lagi, dan dia memutuskan itu adalah salah satu dari hal baik yang dia dapatkan malam ini. Dia mulai menduga siapakah dibalik topeng hitam mewah itu. Apa dia tampan? Setampan apa dia? Bagaimana dengan matanya?

"Mungkin begitulah caranya tersenyum. Terkesan sombong padahal tidak."

"Aku berani bertaruh dengan seluruh sahamku kalau dia memang sengaja tersenyum dengan sombong." Ujar Doyoung, keyakinan tidak tergoyahkan. "Dia bahkan tersenyum seperti itu saat memberikan sumbangan di acara amal. Kau tidak akan tahu betapa buruknya orang itu, tidak akan."

"Jadi senyumnya adalah kenapa kau menentang perjodohanmu?"

Doyoung hampir tersedak. "Bukan. Haha, itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan." Sekarang kalau dipikir lagi, alasannya membenci Taeyong jadi tidak masuk akal. Hanya karena balasan netral dari lelaki asing di hadapannya ini, dia hampir berubah pikiran.

"Apa kebencian itu sama? Apa tunanganmu juga membencimu?"

"Eh?"

"Karena kau begitu membencinya, apa dia membencimu juga?"

Nadanya begitu datar, seperti baru saja menanyakan nama seseorang. Doyoung sampai bingung harus menjawab apa, kaget.

"Y-ya, kupikir begitu. Dia juga sama menentang perjodohan ini. Kami sepakat untuk melakukannya hanya demi bisnis."

"Di dunia kita, apa ada pernikahan berdasarkan cinta lagi?" balas lelaki itu, pahit. Ia meneguk sisa bir di gelasnya, lalu menaruhnya kasar di meja. Doyoung merapatkan bibirnya, hampir lupa kalau dia mengenakan topeng yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kalau publik sampai tahu penikahannya hanya demi bisnis, bisa hancur semuanya.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena bahkan nanti setelah menikahpun kita akan sangat jarang bertemu. Dia orang yang sangat sibuk."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, menyadari sedikit nada kesepian dalam perkataan itu. Dia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Doyoung saat dirinya mempertemukan jari telunjuknya dengan milik Doyoung yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Kalau kau butuh teman, kau mungkin bisa menghubungiku."

"Skandal mungkin tidak akan bagus untuk kita berdua, Tuan." Doyoung perlahan menarik mundur tangannya, tersenyum sopan. Aneh, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan hanya karena sentuhan sederhana itu. mata tajam lelaki asing itu menusuk hatinya. Benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Taeyong.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita selalu bisa merahasiakannya bukan?"

Mendengar nada main-main itu Doyoung tertawa kecil. Dia menabrakkan lagi jari telunjuk mereka, "Atau menyembunyikannya sebagai pertemuan bisnis."

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan, merasa seperti anak SMA yang baru pertama kali berkencan. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi dua telunjuk itu bertautan sekarang. Mata mereka bertemu lagi, dan Doyoung memutus kontak mata itu, lagi.

Kalau bukan karena topeng ini, mereka sudah pasti tidak akan bisa begitu. Mereka tidak seharusnya begini. Masing-masing memiliki pasangan dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Tapi kenapa, tidak ada yang mulai melepas tautan konyol itu?

"Kalau kau diberi kesempatan membatalkan pernikahanmu, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengannya."

"Apa dia seburuk itu?"

"Kurasa aku sudah menjelaskannya panjang lebar tadi. Dan apa gunanya kalau aku mau tapi dia tidak? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri." Doyoung tertawa kecil, melepaskan tautan mereka dan mengetuk telunjuk lelaki itu.

"Cukup soal tunanganku, bagaimana dengan milikmu?"

Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mungkin karena dia sudah tidak tahu keburukan apa lagi yang Lee Taeyong miliki. Atau mungkin dia sudah menceritakan semuanya? Doyoung tidak mau mengingatnya. Dia memperhatikan respon lelaki asing di depannya, yang tetap berekspresi datar.

" _Well_ , aku bingung harus mulai darimana."

"Apa kau membencinya juga?"

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Benci itu kata yang terlalu kuat. Jadi.. tidak. Aku tidak membencinya."

"Oh, lalu kau menyukainya?"

Doyoung ingin menghindar ketika lelaki itu dengan senyum tipisnya menautkan telunjuk mereka lagi. "Dia orang yang baik, perhatian, hampir seperti ibuku. Aku tidak suka,"

"Hei, kau jahat. Kenapa membenci orang yang baik dan perhatian?"

"Haha, dia juga banyak tersenyum. Tapi aku membencinya."

"Kau.." Doyoung kehabisan kata-kata. Apa lelaki di depannya ini sudah gila? Yang benar saja. Bukankah orang seperti itu justru mudah disukai? Tapi perkataan Doyoung tidak digubris, dia terus saja berbicara.

"Dia begitu sopan dan pintar mengambil hati orangtuaku. Aku juga membencinya karena itu."

"Kenapa? Itu bukan alasan yang wajar untuk membenci seseorang." Doyoung tidak tahan, dia ingin menarik telunjuknya tapi percuma, lelaki itu meraihnya kembali. Senyum tipisnya muncul lagi, dan Doyoung tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Karena semua karakteristiknya itu, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat bersamaku. Dia tidak baik dan perhatian, selalu memasang wajah datar, dan cenderung kasar saat bersamaku."

Baiklah, kenapa orang itu terdengar sangat familiar bagi Doyoung? Apa karena lelaki ini bilang mereka punya kemiripan?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jadi kau membencinya atau tidak?"

"Kau boleh menyimpulkannya sendiri. Menurutmu aku membencinya atau tidak?" lelaki itu mendekat, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Doyoung, kalau bukan karena meja ini, mungkin Doyoung akan segera pergi darisana.

Doyoung berdeham, gugup. "Tadi kau bilang kau tidak membencinya, tapi kemudian kau memberi banyak alasan untuk membencinya."

"Benar."

"Jadi.. kau membencinya?"

"Kalau itu kesimpulanmu, baiklah. Aku membencinya."

"Apa kau sudah gila," Doyoung mendorong tangan lelaki asing itu, merasa lelah berbicara dengan orang ini. Lelaki itu tertawa, mencari tangan Doyoung dan kali ini, dia menggenggamnya penuh. Doyoung terdiam. Dia bisa saja menariknya dengan kasar, menolaknya sekarang juga, tapi tidak.

Bahkan Doyoung heran kenapa dia tidak mengakhiri percakapan mereka sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan untuknya. Karena itu aku memintamu menyimpulkannya."

"Lalu ini maksudnya apa?"

Doyoung mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertautan, dan reaksi yang di dapatnya sungguh diluar dugaan. "Kalau kau tidak suka kau boleh melepasnya."

Lelaki asing itu menjebaknya, Doyoung tahu. Dengan caranya melonggarkan tautannya pada tangan Doyoung, memberinya kesempatan untuk mundur. Tapi dia tahu Doyoung tidak akan melepasnya, mereka tahu tidak akan ada yang melepasnya. Bermain-main dengan ketertarikan mereka malam ini, meskipun keduanya tahu mereka tidak boleh begini.

" _Fine_. Jadi kau membencinya. Mudah, bukan?" Doyoung memberinya kesimpulan. Entah itu memang apa yang ada dipikirannya, entah itu jawaban dari hatinya. Dia menurunkan tangan mereka lagi ke meja, merasakan ibu jari lelaki itu mengusap punggung tangannya pelan.

"Tapi kalau aku membencinya, perasaan ini akan berkebalikan dengan kesimpulanmu."

"Perasaan apa?"

Apa itu salah kalau Doyoung berharap lelaki ini tidak menyukai tunangannya juga? Apa salah Doyoung berharap mereka bersama, setidaknya untuk malam ini? Kenapa dia jadi tidak menyukai percakapan ini?

"Karena aku merasa bersalah setiap aku harus membatalkan janjiku dengannya. Aku menyesal harus menutup telepon lebih dulu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas senyumnya yang begitu tulus, sehingga dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi saat melihatku."

"Oh, kau menyukainya." Doyoung menyela, melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Sekarang baru terasa betapa salahnya semua situasi ini. Dia teringat Taeyong, dia teringat orangtuanya, perusahaan keluarganya.

Dia tidak bisa begini.

"Kalau saja dia tahu. Mungkin selama ini aku salah mengekspresikan perasaanku. Bahkan jika kami menikah nanti, aku akan semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sesering mungkin."

Rasanya Doyoung tercekik, kalau ternyata Taeyong yang berada di balik topeng itu, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia pikir dia bisa menyukai Taeyong seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya, lelaki ini hanyalah orang asing yang membuat hatinya bingung.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Doyoung beranjak, tidak mengerti harus merespon apa lagi. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia takut lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah Taeyong. Tapi otaknya menyangkal, dengan beralasan kalau dia hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan lelaki asing yang mencintai tunangannya sendiri. Mereka begitu berbeda.

Serangkaian _'kenapa'_ muncul di pikiran Doyoung, dia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Doyoung-ssi," panggil lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Temui aku di pintu keluar, lima menit dari sekarang. Jangan mencoba untuk kabur."

 _Sial. Itu pasti Taeyong_. Doyoung terdiam di tempat, melihat lelaki dengan tuksedo berwarna hitam itu pergi begitu saja darisana dalam sekejap mata. Dia mengutuk dalam hati, mengutuk dirinya yang ingin pergi kesana, untuk membuktikan apakah lelaki itu benar-benar Taeyong atau bukan. Tapi dia juga ingin kabur. Semua situasi ini jadi begitu rumit Doyoung menyesal sudah merespon pertama kali saat lelaki itu menghampirinya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Doyoung masih menatap pintu keluar utama.

Dia sangat, sangat ingin kabur, tapi juga sangat, sangat ingin tahu siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya. Kalau mengingat cara dia menjelaskan tunangannya, rasanya tidak mungkin itu Taeyong. Mengingat mereka begitu membenci satu sama lain, berkebalikan dengan lelaki itu yang tampaknya sangat menyukai tunangannya. Tidak, tidak mungkin seorang Lee Taeyong yang super sombong itu begitu.

Jadi Doyoung pergi ke pintu belakang.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, begitu melihat sosok lelaki itu diujung koridor, tepat di depan pintu keluar darurat. Entah kenapa juga mereka harus bertemu disini. Figur lelaki itu dari belakang sangat menarik, punggungnya, tangan kirinya masuk ke saku celananya, memberikan kesan lelaki kota yang kesepian. Ditambah cahaya lampu terdekat dan cahaya bulan, Doyoung hampir berhenti untuk mengagumi siluetnya.

"Kau terlambat enam menit," ujar lelaki itu begitu Doyoung berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Ia berbalik, masih mengenakan topengnya, menghabiskan sebatang rokok. Asap beracun itu terhembus dari bibir tipisnya, membuat Doyoung meringis.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Doyoung tidak ingin berlama-lama. Ia mundur lagi, karena selain dia ingin menghindari asap rokok lelaki itu, ia juga ingin membuat jarak aman untuk kabur.

Lelaki itu menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam untuk yang terakhir kali. Membuang puntungnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya sambil menghembuskan asapnya. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, senyum sombong yang familiar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Topeng itu terlepas kemudian dan Doyoung menatapnya horror.

"Lee Taeyong."

"Doyoung-ssi."

Senyum itu melunak, membuat wajah tampan Taeyong jadi seribu kali lebih tampan lagi. Napas Doyoung tercekat, _mungkin begitulah caranya tersenyum,_ katanya tadi terngiang di kepalanya. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, memang tidak ada yang berubah dari senyum itu. Hanya Doyoung menyadari selama ini, dia tidak pernah melihat mata lelaki itu. Begitu tulus dan.. tidak terduga.

"Pengecut." Hina Doyoung, melempar topengnya pada Taeyong. Tunangannya itu menangkapnya tanpa kesulitan, menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bicara denganmu."

"Terserah. Sampai bertemu dua hari lagi."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Taeyong mencegatnya. Doyoung menatap lelaki itu tajam, merasakan kekesalannya bertambah pesat karena dia tahu, Taeyong sejak awal sudah merencanakan pertemuan mereka di _masquerade ball_ ini.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, ya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Doyoung berjalan cepat, namun tidak sampai beberapa langkah di koridor itu, Taeyong berhasil menahannya lalu mendorongnya dengan kasar, membuat punggung Doyoung bertabrakkan keras dengan tembok di belakangnya. Mata Doyoung terbelalak, tapi dia belum sempat berkata apa-apa saat Taeyong mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Pahit. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Doyoung sekarang saat merasakan bibir Taeyong bergerak diatas miliknya, menuntut. Mungkin karena dia tadi merokok. Doyoung terkejut dengan kenyataan kalau dia tidak punya keinginan untuk melarikan diri dari semua ini, kalau saja bibir Taeyong tidak terkontaminasi tar dan nikotin.

Taeyong mundur tak berapa lama kemudian, memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Dia menikmati wajah Doyoung dari dekat, memperhatikan bagaimana dua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan bertemu dengan miliknya. Dia menikmati perasaan berbunga-bunga dihatinya, menyadari lelaki di depannya ini adalah miliknya, miliknya, _miliknya_. Dia menikmati bibir mungil yang terasa manis itu, mungkin dari banyaknya wine yang diminumnya. Dan dia menginginkannya lagi.

Jadi Taeyong mengklaimnya sekali lagi.

Tangannya berpindah dari pergelangan tangan Doyoung ke sisi wajahnya, memposisikan wajah mereka agar dapat berciuman dengan lebih baik. Tidak banyak perlawanan dari calon istrinya itu dan Taeyong harus menahan senyumnya saat merasakan bagian depan tuksedonya diremas oleh tangan gugup Doyoung.

"Kubilang aku akan mengantarmu." Ujar Taeyong sesaat setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Doyoung terengah-engah, pandangannya sayu. Tapi kemudian senyum Taeyong itu muncul lagi dan Doyoung pikir dia tidak bisa mengubah pendapatnya hanya dalam semalam. Jadi dia menendang selangkangan Taeyong dan pergi selagi ia kesakitan.

"Dan kubilang aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Lee Dongyoung!"

"Masih tidak akan berubah hingga dua hari lagi! _Au revoir_ ,"

 **END**


End file.
